


Sweetest Thing

by Sholio



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio
Summary: It's Jessica who accidentally introduces Danny to the concept of half-off post-holiday chocolate sales.





	Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieldofyellowdandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofyellowdandelions/gifts).



It's Jessica who accidentally introduces Danny to the concept of half-off post-holiday chocolate sales. Well, it's really more that she refers to Valentines in front of him as half-price chocolate day.

"That's kind of cynical," he remarks, to which she rolls her eyes because, _duh._

"Look, for those of us who are not disgustingly glued to our girlfriends' hips, the only good thing about this stupid excuse for a holiday is waiting 'til it's over and picking up the cheap chocolate remainders."

"Chocolate goes on sale after the holiday?"

"You seriously didn't know that?" she says, staring at him, deadpan. "What, were you raised by monks in a cave or something?"

So it's not a huge surprise that Danny shows up to their next strategy session (it is definitely _not_ Team Game Night and no, she is not playing Scrabble, not even if they pay her) with two huge bags of cheap Valentine's remainder chocolate and dumps them onto Matt's coffee table.

"Why does my apartment suddenly smell like high-fructose corn syrup?" Matt says from the kitchen.

"Danny," Luke and Jessica say together, and then try not to look at each other, but it _is_ the obvious answer.

Since three of them have metahuman metabolisms and all of them have the healthy eating habits of frat boys on a bender, most of it is gone by the time the not-a-game-night breaks up. What didn't get eaten is stashed in jacket pockets and stray plastic bags for Matt to take in to the Nelson & Murdock (& Page) office, for Danny to take back to Colleen to give to the community center, and for Luke to hand out to underprivileged orphans or whatever (and for Jessica to shove into her desk drawer for fuel when she can't be bothered to go get more alcohol, and no she's not sharing, because she's selfish like that).

*

It's not supposed to turn into a Team Thing.

She doesn't know why this _always_ turns into a Team Thing. It's so stupidly predictable and really she ought to know better.

The thing is, realistically, the sale doesn't matter because Danny could literally buy the Hershey's manufacturing plant ... hell, for all she knows, he actually does own a chocolate factory or two. But she thinks (though she will never actually say) that what he really likes is the rescuing-unwanted-chocolates aspect of it. He could just walk into any high-end chocolaterie in New York and buy their entire supply of ethically sourced small-batch chocolates, but no, what he wants to do is go to Target and buy an aisle's worth of cheap, sugar-laden 99-cent atrocities, and then feed them to the team.

After Easter. After Mother's Day. After Halloween -- _especially_ after Halloween. After Christmas.

Matt is less interested in joining in the team chocolate pigouts than the people with super-fast metabolisms and non-super-taste buds, but he doesn't seem to mind offering his apartment for it and a sugar high actually seems to kinda mellow him out, so that's a thing. Also, the board game supply keeps growing and they've even managed to find a few that Jessica doesn't hate.

It's not that Jessica _looks forward_ to it, that's definitely going too far, but she's not going to turn down free food.

And if she finds herself a little less annoyed by Valentine's Day than usual this year, maybe even sort of looking forward, if not to the World's Most Annoying Holiday then to the day after it (kind of, sort of, a little bit), she knows exactly who to blame.


End file.
